User talk:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive
niiiiiiiiiiiiiice idea and concept. although i dont agree with the victor ill be sure to use this :]-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 18:00, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :yeah is pretty cool idea i do --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:02, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Eh, it's either gonna be awesome or it's gonna be a random trash page. So yeah, let's see. Also, I'll put up some "scheduled match ups" and some "illegal betting corners". -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:03, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::we could use this as the mainspace for fight/tournys and stuff, let people register here to join us in. each contestant gets its own userspace and can show his win/loses. we could thereby also add up win/lose rating, etc --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:08, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, when I was in school, every Friday my friends and I would hold a few online games sort of as a small "tourny". Organizing something for PvX'ers would be nice, although the time zones screw us up. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:10, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::meh well yeah, but we got weekends --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:11, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::i like to sign alot too! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:14, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::SIGNING IS FUNNNNNNN! Anyway, we do. Unless people work on the weekends, which is teh lolz. Anyway, I'm off to play more Zelda and increase that mark the stylus leaves on my finger, later douches! -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:15, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::RAWR I AM HERE TO BRAWL AND KICK ASS -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:14, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::come brawl me mmkay? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:31, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::right now? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:54, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::yes plsssss --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:54, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::ok adding.......-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:55, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::added awaiting registration -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:58, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::k gl --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:03, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::lol -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:35, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::omfg iv played retarted...damn --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:36, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::amirank1yet-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:41, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Tourny Sorry to interurpt your conversation Lann and Infested, but just notifying you guys of the Lameway Tourny. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:38, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Too bad SSBB sucks. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:44, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :...Less trolling please. And SSBB is Halo for Wii: everybody has it, everybody loves it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:44, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::If its comparable to Halo, that makes it even worse. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:45, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Seriously, what do you play outside of GW then? And if you say "nothing" or another RPG, then that's sad. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:51, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::RL outside of gw, sry. I only play other games at my friends house when waiting for someone to turn up or something, or at dads where net is fag. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:20, 14 July 2008 (EDT) General Rules of Tournament Battle. Since they aren't on the page, and a ladder should be determined by a predefined set of rules: # Unless the Tournament proposed states otherwise, Items should not be used. # Tournaments limit stages because like every game some of them can be abused and some do not promote a decent battle Banned stages: Shadow Moses, Great Fox, Sky Pillar, ect. (will add more when i remember the names) # (Depending on the tournament) The Player lower on the ladder gets first stage pick, then after the first round looser gets to pick. # Matches are 2 out of 3. Ties are broken by sudden death. ect ect. Basically stages with walls have some issues with infinite combo's, Most items are lame and due to the imbalance of final smashes, so are smash balls. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:10, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Should we have a split tourny? One with all items/stages, and one with restricted(fair) rules? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:19, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::you can make up a tourny yourself ith your own rules, if you want items involved or certain stages only, go ahead --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:26, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::What are the general rules for then. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:38, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::It says most on the tourny. But first off, there WILL be items. Playing without items is stupid. There will also be a random stage. And why would you want to kick off the Corneria (Great Fox) as a level? It's simplistic, easy, and a good level. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:06, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::meh i hate items so badly, and the stages above..well..thats where u can do infinite combos --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:44, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::I wouldn't say in Sky Pillar though. You can easily run to the lower floor. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:45, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::yeah i disagree with sky pillar too though --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:47, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I also disagree in Smash Balls. Usually a crappy Final Smash is balanced out by a good character. For example, Meta Knight's isn't that great, but he can pump out a shitload of damage in a short time. Same goes for Pit. While, for example, Yoshi is very meh but has a great Final Smash. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:57, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::the actual reason they banned smashballs from tournys...is because of sonics final smash...its too damn strong --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:03, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I'll probably ban Smash Balls for huge tournies, but not for stuff like Lameway Tourny and the eventual Old School Tourny. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:12, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::good good, wanna brawl later? i havent had a fight against u yet :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:15, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Sure, I may not be able to play a few (I tend to /ragequit a lot and sometimes it goes like REALLY slow for me), but yeah. I'll go post my friend code soon (it'll be on my game archive page). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:16, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::i added u alrdy a few days ago though --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:18, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Lol, alright, lemme add yours. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:18, 15 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I added you. I should post my Wii Code later, just so I can send people my epic Piplup level, as well as my horde of random Miis. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:39, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Pen and paper Pretty much?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 00:03, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :mmmya --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:48, 15 July 2008 (EDT) top 10 brawlers how has it been determined Lann is #1?? or did he just add his naem-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 22:10, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :count: wins minus loses...with that he has most wins left --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:48, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::who did he brawl with?-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:30, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::me --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:32, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::check his profile imo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:32, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ah fast response-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:33, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::oic-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 09:34, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::my response skillz are as leet as my brawl skillz --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 09:35, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Yoshie ownage ^^ anyone remember tht?-- Ţħө ‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Ņσοb']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Pớlїčз']] 10:44, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :u were just stealing the kills...pfff --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:46, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Lol, that one game I won as Sonic... Infested had 11 kills, I had 3, and I won :P -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:47, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::ups :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:49, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Why items and certain stages suck. http://youtube.com/watch?v=lc8-FT-eMW4,http://youtube.com/watch?v=yQylP570VvI, on top of those two things there is lazer locking which can be done with that stupid item laser incredibly easy,(my friend won a tournament with it Gamestop tourneys suck.) Falcos laser can infinite given a wall and the right sequence of buttons. Assist trophys , pokeballs , and whatever only serve to make it harder to see what is going on. DDD can infinite wall grab. As far as stages go,aside from ones with walls, any stage that kills you more than your opponent is a bad one *cough* sky pillar *cough*.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:14, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :i only like final destination and battlefield for tournys, rest is for fun --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:53, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::They add a "uniqueness" and fun to the game. Otherwise it's just button mashing. With items, it adds a "scramble" to the game, people running after Assisst Trophies, Dragoon parts, Smash Balls, etc. I've done locking with the Laser, and that's just an enivatbility (if you're so pissy about it, Fox, Falco, or Wolf). The game isn't meant to be easy. Sky Pillar is fun. The game is about challenge and strategy, not mashing jump, smash attacks, and specials like an asshole. The only REAL levels I hate are Jungle Japes (I don't know why, I just do) and Pictochat. These Tournies aren't professional tournies at all anyway. It's just a bunch of slightly tweaked rules and then we play shit. If you want to play no items with only a select number of characters on Final Destination, go ahead, but you might as well start the "Tight Bland Rules for People Who Don't Like Unpredictability" room. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:44, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::hey GoD, when are u gonna send me that glitch? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:50, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Oops, sorry, I was eating dinner and playing Phantom Hourglass last night. I'll send it to you now (it's a little long, but it's funny). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 11:02, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Stages :75m aka Donkey Kong/Mario level Banned :Battlefield Neutral :Battleship Halberd Counter Pick :Big Blue Banned :Bridge of Eldin Counter Pick :Brinstar Counter Pick :Castle Siege Counter Pick :Corneria Counter Pick :Delfino Plaza Neutral :Distant Planet Counter Pick :Electroplankton Banned :Final Destination Neutral :Flat Zone 2 Banned :Frigate orpheon Neutral :Great Sea Banned :Green Greens Counter Pick :Green Hill Zone Banned :Jungle Japes Counter Pick :Llat Cruise Neutral :Luigi's Mansion Banned :Mario Bros. Banned :Mario Circuit Counter Pick :Mushroomy Kingdom Banned' :New Pork City Banned :Norfair Counter Pick :Onett Banned :Pictochat Banned :Pokemon Stadium 2 Counter Pick :Pokemon Stadium Neutral :Port Town Counter Pick :Rainbow Cruise Counter Pick :Rumble Falls Banned :Shadow Moses Island Counter Pick :Skyworld Counter Pick :Smashville Neutral :Spear Pillar Banned :Temple Banned :The Summit Counter Pick :Wario Ware Banned :Yoshi's Island Banned :Yoshi's Island Brawl Neutral Found this, pretty standard list of tournament list stages, a few are in question but most have an important reason behind their banning --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:18, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :I actually agree with most of them, but some I don't. Most of them are cheapo easy kill levels (You can just throw people off the stage in 75m and Yoshi's Island). Electroplankton is fucking retarted. I don't mind the moving levels, but they're too easy to kill/get killed in (just meteor smash people in Big Blue, throw people off stage in Mushroomy kingdom). Mario Bros is fucking retarted and takes no skill (lol im hittin u wif mah shells). Only ones I object to are WarioWare and Spear Pillar. The level can kill you, but that's the fun of the game. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:30, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::The only reason wario ware is banned is because it give you a random bonus for completing the "mini game" in battle, which if your using items anyway doesnt matter. Sky pillar is just the flag stone for bad level design, i mean the pokemon hazards are all well and good but when it causes your forward to make you run back ward and tilts the level at the same time, it gets a little redundant.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:52, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::The hazards mix up the game, but the tilting of the level is fucking retarted. I don't mind anything really else there, though. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:53, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I would rather play full play than a set of rule one individual thinks is right. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:58, 17 July 2008 (EDT) I added my page, u can see it here. although i am having trouble with the image of my top character if u could help me with that, that would be great. Linix65 5:34 am 18 July 2008 (AEST) :I didn't upload a Yoshi image yet, but I'll do it, one sec. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:01, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::ty for the yoshi image, u rok. btw... *pop* YOSHIII!!!! Linix65 11:44 am 18 July 2008 (AEST) I'm rdy to brawl if anybodys actually awake from their deep sleep yet. i added CFXiv, GoD, Noob Police, Lann, and Infested to my friends list so far so be sure to come on. btw ppl u need 2 add me to your lists. if u dont, my... contacts will deal with u XD. Linix65 12:09 pm 18 July 2008 (AEST) Um So i just add my name to that list, and then make a copy of that page (with the info filled in)? Dark Chaos 12:53, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, just make the page user:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive/Dark Chaos -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:06, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::editing conflicts :0--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 13:07, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::=P its OoO Dark Chaos OoO lol and i accidentally made it in my archives so i re-did it...and how do i enter the tournaments? Dark Chaos 13:13, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::lrn2sign, lol, i dont rly know either. i guess when the tourny becomes official (i.e. a set date) there may be a list of contestants--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] ''19px 13:14, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::no u i juss press the edit button and oic there is no date yet...do i have to add every1 to my f-list? Dark Chaos 13:16, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not everyone, just the people you feel like. This is more of a "meet people for SSBB" than it is "PLAY SSBB BITCH OR WE FIRE YOU'RE ASS!" -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 13:17, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::once again, editing conflicts--''[[User:The Noob Police|'The']][[User talk:The Noob Police|'Noob']] 19px 13:18, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I plan to get pikachu to over 9000! wins- and set a date for the tournaments lolololololol Dark Chaos 13:19, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Who-hoo! one of my most favoritist games on my most favortest website, im signing up.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 17:05, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :you brawl? and you didnt know about the wiki-brawl addiction?!!? ur on noob :p--TheNoob 17:20, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::Wow, Fire Tock playing Brawl. I'll lose my mind if he's great at the SSBB and bad at GW. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] '''Wah!'* 17:22, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::fire tock and SSBB? fire tock pls lemme pwn yo ass ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:18, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Am i the only person who didnt knnow fire tock sucked at GW? Dark Chaos 18:46, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Probably. I'm pretty sure even Fire Tock knows. Just look at here or here. Some prize works of art can be seen by Tock. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:48, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::yes, but, btw, im not bad at Guild Wars, i just makhe retarded builds. In fact, i dont even use my builds.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 19:49, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::wel, i use very few.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 19:50, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Fair enough. Atleast you acknowledge you're lack of good build making and take it like a man. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:52, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Who played SSB on n64? Just wondering.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:50, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :you mean super smash brothers melee?--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 19:51, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::I don't have it or an N64, but yes I've played it multiple times (my friend has it). I can't wait for it to be on the Virtual Console. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:51, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::: oooh ooooh! /pickme Dark Chaos 20:47, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::::i have, is classic --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:43, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::::well of course i did--TheNoob 09:11, 24 July 2008 (EDT) When... Are the tournaments going to have a set date? Dark Chaos 15:11, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :Yeah? or else im about to slap a date on there -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:18, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Unless it's like right now, I can't. I'm seeing a movie tomorrow so. Feel free to slap a date on, Lann. I'm obviously horrible at being organized, so you can manage it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:57, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Is it still just me, or is Brawl extremely slow online? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:01, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::No, Brawl is notorious for it. Thus, we never laugh if someone misses with an attack or falls of an edge. Brawl online easily d/c's when the action gets to much (I can easily stop a game by spamming Falcon Punch or Fox's Blaster) and it gets so laggy that there's a definate delay in the time you press a button and the time actually do it. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:08, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::That makes me pretty sad. :( I think Nintendo needs to think of something to work on for that. Hell, they could impose a couple bucks a month, or a certain amount depending on how much you play online (which best suits me) so they can fix up/get better servers or whatever. I'm a shield/dodge-whore and they're pretty hard to time when you're delayed. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:20, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well Nintendo did great with Mario Kart Wii online. It has leader boards, you can choose to race locally (like close by), regionally (your continent or so), or worldwide (the world), you can download ghosts, and you have no lag and it rarely d/c's. Honestly, if they added voice chatting, it would rival Xbox Live. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:22, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Did you hear about that Wii Want More April Fool's Day hoax? I had my hopes up for that one. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:25, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::What was that? and i like to lagg up the game by spamming down b with Zelda/Sheik lolololol and giving people the death stare with jigglypuff(doesn't make lagg)Dark Chaos 15:51, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Nintendo (or whoever) announced that they were going to add more Brawl characters and stages (and stuff for other games) that you could buy online as well as some improvements for online play. Sadly, it was fake. Just Google "Wii Want More". [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:58, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::D: how could they even think of kidding about that, just reading it got me excited, btw imma slap a few dates up thar | As in the 28th till the 1stDark Chaos 16:01, 26 July 2008 (EDT) http://thebrawl.net/signaturegenerator/ could be used in or instead of the templates. Btw, that's my brother's website, and I made a bunch of the sigs there. Just a thought, and way to advertise. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:51, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Ya that'd be cool, tell him he needs moar pikachu lol the pikachu one was anticlimatic D: i liked the toon link one the best Dark Chaos 18:12, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::I made the Toon Link one, but not the Pikachu one. lololol I usually prefer my own sigs over my brother's, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:19, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::IMO the pikachu one was dissapointing make another one, but make sure the pikachu has the blue goggles on (thats the only thing ill use for pikachu)Dark Chaos 18:26, 26 July 2008 (EDT) Character wins Do they count for any win or only tournament wins? Dark Chaos 23:04, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :every --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:07, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Kthx Dark Chaos 23:44, 26 July 2008 (EDT) I am... Wating for a brawl, so just comment back if anyone wants to O.o Dark Chaos 14:46, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :I wish you could play custom stages online. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 15:58, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::ya lol thatd be awesomeDark Chaos 22:50, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::IM JACKING YOUR SECTION AHSDBJKASBDK Gogey 09:23, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::ANYONE WANNA BRAWL!?! -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:27, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::no u--TheNoob 15:45, 29 July 2008 (EDT) Meta Knights tornado attack i finally got it to work!!!!! yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--TheNoob 15:45, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :I hate meta knight, hes liek kirby with a sword and no smash attacks, and more annoying -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:21, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::His moves are really close-ranged. I can barely manage with Pit's side smash, tbh. You can you aerials with them a lot, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:23, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::i read this article about a guy who got in second place of an 88 player brawl tornament by JUST spamming meta knight's "B" o.O--TheNoob 19:10, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::They must have really sucked, tbh. lol That move is hella easy to dodge or block. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:14, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::If you're at point blank range it's a bitch to dodge. Anyway, Meta Knight's insanely fast attacks and spammability makes him win. Not to mention his recovery powers are great (if insane jumping, gliding, and Up Aerial spamming isn't enough, you're bad). -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:16, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yeah, but his only really good finisher is his up-B, and it takes a weird path. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:18, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I've killed plenty with Meta Knight (w/o Up Special). You can easily get 100+ damage on them and then just Smash them to hell. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:20, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You need about 200 damage to kill a charachter like Ike without up-B though :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:22, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Shffl more imo. :::::::::Wait a minute.... Gogey 19:37, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::The problem is Meta Knight's side smash, it's hard(er) to hit with than most smash attacks. It's worse than Sonic's, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:42, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::What? They're easy to hit with. And if you can't KO with Meta Knight unless they're 200+, then you're playing wrong. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:43, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::metaknight is all spam and no smash. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:55, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I've killed plenty of guys who are at about like 100-150 damage with Smash Attacks. What are you guys playing with? Anyway, items gogogo. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:56, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::His smashes are good, but hitting with them can be hard because of how short-range they are. I never play with items, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:11, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Men play with items TBH, and it's not that bad. It's fast enough that you can get it in before others can get you. Also, aerials win it with Meta Knight. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:16, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Sudden Death (i was meta knight)against a lv 9 Zelda, Meta knight's up smash wouldnt make her fall up(lol) and i lost cause of the bomb-oms Dark Chaos 20:32, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::why no side smash? ;o, also, down B owns when u control it well --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:44, 29 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but it's fairly slow, so you have to catch them off guard. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 22:46, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::but meta knights down b almost always makes ur foe drop thier item, so tht helps loads, dont rly matter though, cuz kirby is waaay better--TheNoob 07:08, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::meta knight goes like...chop chop chop chop chop chop chop and kirby goes like..suck --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:49, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Kirby is amazing :P He hits hard and moves fairly fast, he's just light. Also, when he gets R.O.B.'s power, he makes an awesome noise. ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 10:58, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Wolf pwns hard Although I have cooler tactics/combos with Zero Suit Samus and Marth, Wolf's side smash makes up for all of it. Level 9s don't dodge it often enough, and because of it, I find myself winning 4 lives stock matches against a level 9 in under 3 minutes. His Down smash is also a great finisher. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:50, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :Infested is great with Wolf, TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:06, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::wolf's over B is so hard to control >< on small levels its suicide. kirby imo--TheNoob 18:26, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's a decent recovery move, though, and nice for striking people off low platforms, like those in Battlefield. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:57, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::if it doesnt kill u in the process--TheNoob 19:13, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Final Destination, although it's the most basic level, does have some problems. The bottom of the edges of the platform are at an angle, so when you try to recover with Wolf or Snake, you get caught underneath the top of the platform. Ya, I've suicided a lot because of Wolf's weird recovery move. It's surprisingly hard to aim, and when you fall, you fall straight down. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:30, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::and wolf falls pretty fast too o.O--TheNoob 20:12, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ah, pikachu dosnt have that problem ^^ Dark Chaos 20:46, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::niether does kirby :]--TheNoob 20:59, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::He could, espically if you already jumped 5 times ^^ Dark Chaos〈☆/ 〉 13:38, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Kirby's happy box falls fast ^_^ or anything else he turns into with that move, but the box is the best ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 14:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::twomp is teh pwnage!--TheNoob 16:01, 31 July 2008 (EDT) The movie tht EVERY brawler should have to watch ROFL we can base our tornoment system around this--TheNoob 16:02, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :I only play without items and on Final Destination, tbh. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:00, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::"no plugins, no add on's, firefox only, Final Destination" funniest part imo :p--TheNoob 18:27, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::I take plugins and add-ons with my Firefox, though. What's interesting, though, is that Fox's and Falco's up special moves are Fire Fox and Fire Bird. A little bit of subtle advertisement there, imo. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:31, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::: the Gibson Firebird?--TheNoob 18:33, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::lol old :P --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:36, 31 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::"Vintage" is the word u were looking for :p--TheNoob 18:42, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::This fair tourny system is quite gayway lameway. EVERYTHING SHOULD BE ON -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 00:06, 2 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::The plant stage is retarded :\ ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 00:16, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::so much for lame tourny -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 14:26, 2 August 2008 (EDT) List of "Spikers" in Brawl Or overpowered characters: * Toon Link * Pikachu * Diddy Kong * Yoshi * Snake *Meta Knight Any more? ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 18:27, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Overpowered in which way? Overall balance? Captain Falcon is still pretty overpowered, albeit a little hard to use, though. Ike, although slow, can pull off some pretty good moves. It's just personal preference, tbh. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:38, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::yeah its kinda how well you can play with someone tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:42, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Also, spike, imo, is when you can Meteor Smash and kill someone at 50-ish% damage. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:48, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I've meteor'd people at 10% with Ike tbh. But I'm a fucking pro. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 19:04, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::And the people I play with are bad. [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 19:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::And Ike has the easiest meteor smash in the game once you get the timing :P '¬ «Ðêjh»'' '''(talk)'' 20:18, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Captain Falcon's was the best in melee. :( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:44, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::I still like SSB Falcon the most. Falling down A, smash up A, jump, jump, super jump. --71.229 21:46, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Overpowered, you say? Metaknight. gg. Marthis Toptier 11:31, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Hehehe totally forgot about him XD - and what i mean by spikers, or overpowered is that with a few forward up and down tilts, they give high ammounts (getting their target to 100% fast) then just spikes them off the stage like a volleyball๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| ::::::::::You also have to think about how fast those characters are. Snake is probably one of the easiest characters to dodge in the game, next to Bowser. His jumps and snakedashing are nice, but he's still slow. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:42, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::With slow characters you compensate by using faster moves. For example, both Snake and Ike have sick jab combos (A-->A-->A), and quick and deadly tilts. But their smashes are more eh. Marthis Toptier 11:47, 13 August 2008 (EDT) Snakes side smash is almost impossible to hit with against the level 9s. Ganondorf's side-tilted special move (B->) is pretty funny, though, because you an use it to recover back onto the stage, and if anyone gets in your way, you grab them and suicide with them. Kind of like Donkey Kong or Kirby's grabs. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:30, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, Snake's forward smash has years of start up. But all of his tilts have the KO power of most of smashes anyway. And recovering/suiciding with Ganon is too good. :-o Marthis Toptier 12:17, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::Anyone decently good can KO someone 70% with snake, and snake dashing is prob the easiest way to get them to 100 in a one on one ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:36, 14 August 2008 (EDT) The only screenshot worth posting look at thet detail LOL ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:45, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :how do u get those screenshots/movies onto ur comp? ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:48, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::NOOB, lol jk...erm put them on an SD card and my laptop has an SD card slot... ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::oh like that --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:53, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I put stuff on my SD card but it doesn't see it as a "picture". IDK why. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:30, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Too good. Nintendo has too much time on their hands amirite??? Marthis Toptier 18:37, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::What do you think all the delays were for? :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 19:26, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::there actually were more characters to be coming, but they werent completely done yet so they dropped them and released brawl ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:40, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, actually, Nintendo could've kept working on them and you could download/buy them through the Wii Store or through Wii Connect24, but Nintendo is a bunch of assholes. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:10, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ya, the Wii Want More Hoax got my hopes up. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 09:56, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::better link pls --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:00, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Shameless Self Promotion to Follow So guys, if any of you want to play me, post something on pvx somewhere or contact me on AIM (underdogmets6986). If I'm on AIM, I'm either playing or bored and looking to play, probably. Also, there are a bunch of videos of me playing on youtube if you're interested. I'm Vanill4, and my friend is generally better than me, though I do win some. Enjoy, and hopefully I'll play some of you guys soon. Marthis Toptier 12:48, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :Welcome =P you might want to watch out for The Noob Police and Guild of Deals cause they have biting fetishes...btw sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) kthx ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:31, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::That was me, forgot to sign lol. Just thought I'd put the vids up to show you guys what I've got, heh. Marthis Toptier 12:48, 16 August 2008 (EDT) ::hey... what?--TheNoob 22:17, 16 August 2008 (EDT) :::Don't bite me please? o.O Marthis Toptier 01:53, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::lol.. dont listen to anything, ANYTHING tht Dark Chaos says. sept maybe the signing part. and btw, King Dedede SUCKS!! not BITES!!!! got it? Wario bites, Dedede sucks --TheNoob 11:49, 17 August 2008 (EDT) :::::ima eating my motorbike, whahaha! --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:09, 17 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::The Noob Police needs to brawl me, i have time now ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 15:33, 17 August 2008 (EDT) Guys guys guys guys brawl < melee ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 17:47, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :gameplay, yes. characters, no (wtb wolf in melee pls :P) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:51, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::Heh, I think they balanced the characters in Brawl. In melee, Fox, Falco and Captain Falcon were overpowered. Also, no online play for melee. :( [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:52, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::yeah, but its still unbalanced. they said that the characters they would would act like how they are. see yoshi for example, its shit, but its how he is --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:56, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::psh hhaaa hahaha Brawl characters balanced? LMFAO MIKE ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 20:09, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::brawl = speed or suck my dick --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:36, 18 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::maybe not so much balanced, but they seem less overpowered, and the learning curve is decreased. I never learned to wavedash (I tried it a couple times, but I don't have the button-mashing skills) but I played fairly well as Captain Falcon (I could time his meteor smash aerial every time and score kills at 50% damage). Small jumping is still a bit of an issue for me, although I'm more of a defensive player. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:44, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wavedashing wasn't the toughest part of Melee (seriously, it's virtually robotic); I'd say L-cancelling was. It varied from character to character, aerial to aerial, whether you hit, miss, or hit a shield, etc. But yeah, Brawl is much easier in a technical regard, though you still have some things to make you faster than the av-er-age bear! And I'd argue Metaknight is more overpowered in Brawl than Fox was in Melee (though neither are broken...yet). Marthis Toptier 00:15, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :hey dark, challange you to a game of melee? whats ur GCN friend co.... oh right--TheNoob 09:57, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Dosnt matter, cause before the match would have even started, you would be dead...fear jigglypuff ๔คгк ςђค๏ร △| 12:30, 19 August 2008 (EDT) I posted links to some vids on my userpage if you guys are interested. Showin' off my skillz. :-p Marthis Toptier 18:15, 17 September 2008 (EDT)